The present invention relates to a rotary grinding wheel for forming, in a single grinding step, sharply intersecting surfaces on tools, such as the teeth of a saw blade.
It has heretofore been the practive to form saw blade teeth in two separate grinding steps using a tool made up of axially spaced grinding wheels. On the first pass, the rake faces and relief surfaces of alternate teeth are ground. The grinding tool is then shifted laterally, or indexed, the pitch distance of the teeth being formed to make the second grinding pass, whereby relief surfaces and rake faces are again ground to complete each tooth. This procedure was necessary because no grinding wheels were available which could grind a truly sharp tip on each tooth in a single pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,843 to Amaki, et al, shows a grinding wheel for grinding smooth surfaces on fired porcelain bodies. The grinding wheel is formed from a plurality of axially and circumferentially spaced grinding pads mounted on equidistantly mounted grinding disks. The function of the spaced grinding pads is to reduce grinding resistance and grinding surface loading. The grinding pads of Amaki are thus not adapted for forming saw teeth, as is the main purpose of this invention.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a grinding wheel which will form, in a single grinding pass of the wheel over the work, one or more sharply cornered surfaces, such as the tips on the teeth of a saw blade.